


6 inch

by DangerRollins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drugs, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pole Dancing, Stripper Harry, Stripper Niall, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Beyonce's song '6 inch'</p>
    </blockquote>





	6 inch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Beyonce's song '6 inch'

"This is your fifth can of soda,Tommy. Do me a favor? Don't come back into this fucking store unless you're buying pot." Harry whisper yelled at the twelve year old. The chubby kid nodded before scurrying off as fast as he could. "When are we shutting this shit shack down?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged. "It's only June. We usually shut it down in July but I think we should keep it open until mid September this time. We'll get to sell to a new crowd. Plus,Cops are starting to wonder why we only open up during the summer time. They'll start to realize why college students are piling in here all the time." Harry explained as he counted the money they made. "Plus,Zayn got me a ton more drugs this time. Niall made a mistake and grew a few too many cannabis and he needed someone to get rid of them before Liam found out. So he gave em to Zayn and Zayn gave em to me."

"Right...I know we need to sell more but should we really be selling to kids?" Louis asked.  
"I don't sell to anyone under twelve. And I make sure not to sell to any kid who is too lazy to make a decent fucking ID." Harry's tone sharpened as he stared down a sixteen year old who'd made an ID out of construction paper. The kid ran out of the shop and Harry ushered the next man in line forward.

"What can I get you this beautiful day?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I just want some...Maybe just a bit of weed." The man whispered before looking over his shoulders. Harry rolled his eyes. There was always a customer who was new to buying drugs. Always paranoid and scared. All shakey and wide eyed. Pathetic.

Though he wasn't too fond of dealing with them he knew there was always one perk of a new customer. They were dumb.

"How much do you want?" Harry asked gruffly.

"Just an ounce..." The man whispered.

"Right. Five hundred." He demanded,Extending his hand.

The man coughed and shook his head. "Wha-I heard it was much cheaper than that! My friend told me it was only supposed to be 100 or 200 bucks!" The man argued. Harry tried to hide his smirk. The man's friend was quite right. That's a pretty good price for an ounce of weed. But Harry had bills to pay so he wasn't gonna tell this sweaty new customer that.

"Your friend might've been talking about crappy weed but this is not crappy weed now is it my friend?" Harry asked,Coming around the counter. " I-I don't know." The man whispered. "It isn't,Trust me." Harry smiled. "This stuff is the greatest. This is top notch weed. To tell you the truth,I should be charging you double the amount I'm asking for but,Since this seems to be your first time buying...I guess I'll give it to you half off." He winked.

"Thanks." The man smiled. "Five hundred!" He said,Handing the money to Harry. He took the small bag and tucked it into his pants before running out,Muttering something along the lines of "I can't believe I'm living on the wild side now."

Harry chuckled to himself before turning to face Louis. "I love this time of year." 

"Me too. It's always exciting to sell weed to the children of tomorrow and peppermints and candy coated peanuts to the elderly people." Louis laughed. Harry smirked before looking at his clock. "You need to get changed for your shift at the club tonight."

"I'm wearing my outfit under my clothes." Louis shrugged. "You gonna come watch tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

*********************

Crappy but catchy rap music was blasting throughout the club as Louis did some stretches in the back room. Harry had gone off to get some drinks and get ready for the show but Niall was right beside Louis,Doing some push-ups.

"I'm so pumped for tonight. Liam is here to watch and I wanna make sure to wow him." Niall grunted.

"You wow him every time he sees you." Louis laughed. "But that explains why you chose that outfit tonight of all nights."

Niall stopped his push-ups and smirked. He knew he looked sexy in his leather pants. They made his ass look huge and he knew Liam would get turned on the minute he saw him.

"I'm getting fucked tonight if it's the last thing I do." Niall mumbled. "What about you?"

"Me and Harry? No we haven't had sex in a while. He's got that new girlfriend of his and-"

"Don't even. He doesn't give a shit about her. He's always hanging around you. Plus from what I've seen,He's been eye fucking you for a week straight." Niall cut in.

"You think he'd be mad if I made a move on him?" Louis asked curiously.

"If you're asking me if you think Harry will turn down sex then you might as well be asking if I'm gonna get pregnant and push a baby out of my fucking belly button." Niall all but giggled. "Look,After our dance he'll be all hot and bothered and I'm sure that after buying him a couple drinks and giving him a well deserved lap dance,he'll be rushing to get you home. If you even make it there,That is."

"I guess...But I think he's really into this girl-"

"For god sakes,Louis,You're both bi. Just have a threesome." Niall cackled. "You do realize that being bisexual does not mean having threesomes all the time right?" Louis asked in a amusement.

"Yes but you're Louis Tomlinson and he's Harry Styles. And That means having threesomes all the time."

********

"Six inch heels she walked in the club like nobody's business. God damn she murdered everybody and I was her witness. She stacking money money everywhere she goes,You know,Pesos out of Mexico. De uno Commas and them decimals,She don't gotta give it up she professional.She mixing up that Ace with that Hennessy.She love the way it tastes, that's her recipe. Rushing through her veins like it's ecstasy, oh no. She already made enough but she'll never leave."

The music blared from the speakers as Louis and Niall worked the pole,Side by side. They always did their best dances to Beyonce songs,And tonight was no different. Niall had red cheeks and a glistening chest as he did the splits and Liam couldn't keep his eyes off of him. Louis' abs were prominent as he pushed his back against the pole and slowly slid down it so that he was sitting on the ground with his legs open,Right in front of Harry who was watching intensely.

"Six inch heels, she walked in the club like nobody's business. Goddamn, she murdered everybody and I was her witness. She works for the money, she work for the money. From the start to the finish. And she worth every dollar, she worth every dollar

And she worth every minute

She works for the money

She works for the money

She works for the money

She works for the money."

Louis winked at Harry before licking his thumb slowly. He didn't know where the sudden confidence came from,But he was sure glad he had it. It'd been at least three months since he and Harry had had sex and he couldn't lie,He was missing it.

"Stars in her eyes  
She fights for the power, keeping time  
She grinds day and night  
She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday  
She gon' slang  
She too smart to crave material things  
She pushing herself day and night  
She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday  
Oh, stars in her eyes  
She fights and she sweats those sleepless nights  
But she don't mind, she loves the grind  
She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday  
Yeah, yeah, she gon' slang  
Too smart to crave material things  
Stacking her paper  
Stacking her cake up  
She grinds from Monday to Friday  
Works from Friday to Sunday."

Niall had Liam sweating bullets as he climbed off the stage and walked towards the brunette man slowly. He wasted no time,Climbing onto Liam's lap and wrapping his arms around him. He didn't pay any attention to the other one hundred bodies that surrounded them,He was too busy focusing on Liam.

"Oh, gonna make you feel  
You always come back to me  
Come back, come back  
Come back, come back  
Come back, come back, come back."

When the song ended,Niall headed back to the stage and Louis smirked before strutting towards the pole again. They both took a bow before walking towards the back,Holding hands. Their adrenaline was pumping and they both had worked up a sweat. 

"It's always great to hear the cheers." Louis sighed happily. "And collect the money." he added,Putting the crumpled up paper on their dresser. "We splitting it tonight?" Niall asked,Adding his to the pile. Louis nodded. They always did.

"You think we're gettin' laid tonight?" Niall asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Hell yeah."


End file.
